Clover's Christmas : Green Colored Santa
by sleepyhead.shuu
Summary: Wrote this last Christmas. A short story of Clover's Christmas. Kent prepared everything well for his first Christmas with her. But what if everything turned into a wrong direction? [One Shot]


Christmas?

Honestly, I'm not interested.

Before the century, Christmas has been a sacred religious event. But recently , it changed into some kind of lifestyle recently.

Actually, what is so fun on hanging socks by the fireplace or decorating an imitation tree?

And I've been wondering for what reason the parent lied about the existence of Santa Clause?

Why they can't just say that they bought the present because their kids are good kids?

Everything about Christmas felt absurd.

And yet…

I found myself being hypocrite.

Today, is Christmas eve.

And I'm dressing in santa suit now.

But I have my own reason for this.

First, because based on the survey, girls love Christmas.

Second, I always see Ikkyu's fangirls getting excited everytime Ikkyu greet them with the santa suit at the Christmas Event.

So, I guess, wearing santa suit will also bring smile to her face.

I looked at my reflection in front of mirror, fixed the position of the fake grey beard and the triangle shaped hat. I nodded to myself. Now, I'm perfect. I cleared my throat a bit and fixed my glasses.

"Ho…ho…ho.. I'm santa." It sounded scary at some points. I sighed. I've been training to be a santa for tonight yet I still sound unnatural. And more… I twirled my body in front of the mirror and sighed for nth time already. As I thought, Red looked weird on me. But Santa is always red. I rubbed my nose slightly before glanced at the clock. Just one hour left before my date promise with her. Alright, it'll be all or nothing now.

With determination in my heart, I packed the presents I got for her into a sack before headed outside.

* * *

I thought everything would be just fine. But as I stepped out from my car, I got surrounded by kids. They asked where the reindeer was and why santa came with car. Those kids swarmed around me like ants. And when I realized it, those kids started to looked at me with their round innocent eyes, asking if they were good kids and deserved a present. And there it goes, I ended up passing out the stuffed dolls inside my sack to those kids. They grinned happily, hugging me with their little arms and thanking me for the good Christmas.

Looking at their smile, it gave me a pleasant feeling. Perhaps, kids created to dream. And it's not wrong to feed their dreams like this, right? As the time passed, they'll start to learn but I guess for now, let them dream. That's what I thought now.

Just when I thought to go from the scene, a voice greeted me from behind, asking if she also deserve from some presents. I sighed and fixed my glasses slightly. I knew that voice way to well.

"No. You violated our agreement to stay in your room until I come. So, there is no present for you." I said as I turned my back and chuckled slightly, facing the girl who already puffed her cheeks and said I was a mean guy.

I chuckled and walked to her side. She tiptoed, took the hat from my head and wore it. She smiled, her face beamed with happiness as she asked if it fit her. I nodded.

"Yeah.. It fits you well." She always looked good in everything and I knew it well. No matter what she wore, she looked beautiful. Just like today, how she dressed up in a simple white dress and natural make up yet it suited her like a beautiful angel.

She called my name, took my attention back to her. I smiled, awkwardly patter her head and apologized that I was late. She shook her head, she knew I came and she saw me passing out the gifts to kids around. As I knew she watched me that long, it made my face burning red from embarrassment. I must looked weird at that moment but she shook her head. She said that I looked cool, like a real santa.

But to be a _real _santa, I almost ran of the presents that I prepared for her.

She took my hand and started to drag me to her apartment room. In her room, there is a small Christmas tree well decorated. A line of socks are hanging by the windows. Her room looked different than before. To think that she did this far for celebrating Christmas with me made me feel happy.

She let me to sit down as she prepared for tea. I took off the fake beard and the red santa suit, leaving just my green shirt beneath. I thought to my self what should I give for her presents. I just have four more presents left in my car but it felt not enough. Afterall, as my research said, Christmas must be filled with presents.

She asked what was wrong with me since I became silent all of sudden. I shook my head. I patted her head and smiled, asking her if she'd let me to borrow her kitchen. At least, there is something that I could do for now.

* * *

She squealed in delight as I served sweets I made on the kitchen counter. I didn't make something fancy but I tried to make some simple cakes for her. Eventhough I want her to eat more balanced food, but since it's Christmas, I let her get all the sweets.

Then, I made the strawberry juices. And then, all set.

She smiled, ear to ear widely as she started on humming a random song about what to eat first. I chuckled and patted her head, told her that she still has much time to think and eat. She nodded then flung her arms around my body, hugging me tight while saying that I looked really like a Santa. I sighed, there was no Santa in green shirt. But perhaps, this green colored Santa would be her only santa. She blushed slightly and my face also felt slightly hotter. I couldn't help but brought my face closer to her, planted a soft kiss on her tender lips, gently.

She smiled, replied with another brief kiss before absorbed in her kingdom of sweets again. I shook my head and kissed her head gently. Perhaps, I'm a number two after sweets now but it doesn't matter. As she busily with her cake, I snuck outside to take a big sized stuffed teddy bear that I bought for her from my car. I carefully placed it right below the Christmas tree along with two smaller stuffed bear without causing much noise. Then as the finale, I slid my last small wrapped box into one of the sock. I wonder how long it'd take for her to realize this? But well, I'm looking forward on seeing her wearing my present on her ring finger. Let's just hope she won't throw all of this socks away before checking what inside…Now, I'm getting worried….

Her voice made me rushed back to the kitchen. She whined where did I go and I said I went to the bathroom for a while. She dragged my hand, hugged my arm tightly, forbid me to go out from her sight. This much distance caused me to feel a little shy. She teased me, poked my cheek for being red. I hissed as I knitted my brows. She smiled and innocently kissed my cheek before buried her face on my chest. Whispering gratitude and the word of love. I smiled and stroked her hair gently as I whispered softly to her ear.

"….Merry Christmas for you too."

_And please check the sock before throwing out everything._


End file.
